


lie for me

by noahczerns



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, kind of???????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahczerns/pseuds/noahczerns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance's seemingly innocent dare lands him in trouble with a police officer; but it's not all bad when the police officer's son is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i know nothing of keiths family sue me i just made up his father for the purpose of this !! also this is my first time writing somethin from tv so..... yea if i got their dynamics or characterisation wrong then thats why :/  
> i used a prompt from [this post](http://mraculous.tumblr.com/post/148950146365/weve-all-heard-of-the-fake-dating-trope-but-have)

“Do it Lance!” Pidge hissed from the bushes, Hunk crouched beside her. Lance grinned at the both of them over his shoulder. Pidge had just dared Lance to egg a house, any house, as long as he did it. Lance never denied a challenge. Lance saluted the pair one last time and jogged up to the house, eggs in hand.

He had binned the box which, in hindsight, had been a bad decision. The eggs slipped between his fingers as he desperately tried to keep a firm grip on them. Lance reached the front of the house; as far as he could see there were no security cameras. He crouched behind a small stone sculpture, giggling to himself when he noticed the figure was fully exposed. Carefully, he transferred one egg from his right hand to his left, almost dropping two in the process. He squinted and aimed for a bare bit of wall. Avoiding the windows was his top priority, he had no idea if the force of the egg would smash one of them. Lance raised his arm, and threw the egg towards the centre of the building. The egg spun in the air, and splattered loudly onto the brick. The liquid inside stuck to the brick, staining it darkly whilst the egg shell immediately fell back to the ground. Pleased with his accuracy, Lance threw another. And another. Soon, he had used up all of the eggs in his hand.

Pidge and Hunk celebrated from behind, but their cheers quickly turned to hushed shouts when a light turned on in the house. Lance took no notice of their frantic gestures as he admired his work with a hand on his hip.

“Lance! Get back here!” Hunk called as Pidge rolled her eyes.

The front door opened as Lance finally realised he was being yelled at. A tall, muscular man stepped out of the doorway. His expression was foul. Lance froze on the spot.

“What do you think you’re doing? This is my house!” The man growled, his voice was deep and instilled fear in Lance. He would have to think quickly to get out of this one. Another figure appeared at the doorway. He was shorter than the first man, who Lance guessed was his father, and he had much more hair. Lance thought he was rather cute, even if his facial expression appeared to be permanently grumpy.

“I’m a police officer, protecting your life is my job, and you deface my house?” He continued, his face growing more angry when Lance didn’t respond.

Lance quickly ran through all of the plausible excuses he could think of. None of them were great, but one would have to do. “I... I dated your son and then... then he dumped me without explaining why.” Lance looked desperately towards the boy in the doorway, hoping he would understand what he was thinking;  _ please go along with this I don’t want to go to jail.  _ He almost added,  _ I’m too good-looking for this _ , but he realised that was pushing it.

The man looked puzzled, then turned to the boy. “Keith, is this true?”

Lance breathed a sigh of relief, it _ was  _ his son. He was still on thin ice, but now he just needed Keith to lie for him, which probably wouldn’t be an easy task. Lance grinned at him encouragingly from behind the man’s back. Lance swore Keith glared at him, but it was so slight and momentary that he couldn’t be sure.

Keith crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. “It’s true. I just wasn’t feeling it anymore.” 

His father closed his eyes and put his hand on his temple. “If he does things like this maybe you made the right decision.”

Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance, who looked offended. “I am a  _ pleasure  _ to date, I’ll have you know. Keith’s missing out.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” Keith replied, just as some egg yolk dripped down from the house front and landed on his hair, falling onto his ear. “Ugh, gross.” He wiped it off and looked at his hand with disdain. Lance knew for certain that he was glaring this time.

“Well… I’ll just be going, then,” Lance said tentatively, stepping backwards towards where Pidge and Hunk were hiding. He would hound them later for not coming to his rescue.

“Hang on a minute. Just because this is partially my son’s fault doesn’t mean I’m letting you go. You can clean up this mess. Uh, what’s your name?”

“Lance,” said Lance, clicking his tongue.

“Right, Lance. You can stay here until my house is clean again. Keith, you keep an eye on him. If he tries to leave, call me and I’ll sort him out. I’ll go get a mop for him.” Keith’s father returned moments later with a mop and bucket in hand, then gave Lance once last warning look before going back inside.

Keith looked through the window to make sure his father couldn’t hear them before saying : “So, we dated, huh?”

“Oh yeah,” Lance said teasingly, “Don’t you remember? We were totally in love. Until you dumped me, of course. Why’d you do that again?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Don’t get used to me lying for you if something like this happens again, I don’t even know you.”

“You wish you did though, right?” Lance winked as he picked up the mop and dipped it into the bucket filled with warm soapy water.

“Whatever. By the way, I can see your friends in the bushes. I’m surprised my dad couldn’t.” Keith said, he gestured to the bushes with his head, but his gaze remained fixed on Lance. Pidge and Hunk groaned in sync and walked out from their hiding place.

Pouting, with mock hurt in his voice, Lance said, “Where was my back up?”

Hunk rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh, you seemed just fine by yourself.”

“Anyway, Keith turned out to be great back up,” Pidge said, raising her eyebrows.

“Yeah, why did you back me up?” Lance wondered. He finally put the mop to the wall and started wiping up the mess he created. Keith had since moved out of the way to avoid getting more liquid dripped on him.

Keith shrugged. “My dad can be a bit harsh sometimes, I thought I might as well soften the blow.”

“Well, thanks,” Lance said sincerely.

“You’re welcome. But why were you egging my house, really?” Keith asked with genuine curiosity. 

“I dared him,” Pidge said matter-of-factly. “Well, not  _ your _  house exactly _. _ I said he could choose any, yours just happened to be the one he picked.”

“Bad choice.” Keith deadpanned.

“Not so bad as I originally thought,” Lance mumbled.

“What? I didn’t quite catch that.” Keith leaned closer.

“Huh? Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself. And yes, Hunk, I know that’s the first sign of madness.” 

“So, Keith, what do you like to do for fun? We all know what Lance here likes to do,” Hunk asked, ignoring Lance’s comment.

“I don’t know. I like lots of things. There’s a go kart track near here that I like to go to on weekends.”

“That’s cool,” Lance responded, “I’ve been meaning to go there for a while. But, you know, cleaning houses is clearly the more fun option.”

Keith laughed for the first time that evening. “I can take you if you don’t insist on telling everyone there that I dumped you.” 

Lance’s cheeks and the tips of his ears warmed, but he ignored it. He gasped jokingly, “I would never do that.” A few seconds passed before he added, “I’ll take you up on that offer, though.”

Pidge nudged Hunk, “It’s a date,” she whispered.

Lance’s eyes were daggers when he turned to look at  Pidge, but he didn’t deny it.

“I’m done,” said Lance, glancing over the house to check for any bits of egg he might have missed. “Maybe your dad will like me now.”   
Keith scoffed. “You’re gonna have to do a lot more than that.” 


	2. race time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance go on their not-date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to do the second bit yay!!!!! i love these nerds & i hope u all like it!!!

Lance agreed to meet Keith at his house the following Saturday to go to the go kart track. Keith had asked Pidge and Hunk if they wanted to join them, but they both hurriedly declined. Lance side-eyed the both of them without saying anything. Pidge and Hunk knew he would appreciate it later.

“Why aren’t you coming with me, again?” Lance asked them for the umpteenth time that week. They were having a group Skype call, as Lance was unsure of what to wear. It was Saturday morning, and he was beginning to feel his stomach twist with nerves. He ignored the discomfort.

“You know why,” replied Pidge.

Lance rolled his eyes. “Why can’t two guys just go someplace together, without it being romantic? Just guys being dudes.”

“You know what that meme actually means, right?” Hunk raised his eyebrows. He wasn’t particularly happy about being woken up early on a Saturday morning to assist Lance with wardrobe troubles, but he stayed because he was his friend.

“Who do you think I am? Of course I know.” Lance turned around to hide the blush on his cheeks. He had momentarily forgotten, and now had just remembered. “Anyways. Platonicness. Friendship. That’s today.”

“So why are you going to all this trouble to pick out a t-shirt?” quizzed Pidge. She never missed anything.

“To make sure I keep up the platonic vibe, duh,” Lance said, throwing a particularly smart shirt onto the ‘no’ pile. The ‘yes’ pile was considerably larger than the ‘no’ pile, which did nothing to help Lance’s decision. Lance sighed. He wondered if Keith was having this much hassle deciding what to wear today. He doubted it, as Keith oozed calm and coolness, but he hoped he cared enough all the same.

“Just wear that blue t-shirt you always wear.” Hunk broke into Lance’s thoughts.

Lance shook his head. “No, I always wear that.”

“That _is_ what I said. It shows you’re comfortable, and this is no big deal. Not like it’s a date or anything.” Hunk knew perfectly well that Lance wanted it to be a date, but he wasn’t ready to admit it yet.

“Hmm,” Lance retrieved the shirt from the pile, and pondered for a moment. “That settles it. I’m wearing this one.”

“Finally,” Pidge sighed, “With only 3 hours to go.” 

Lance ignored Pidge’s comment. “Thanks for the help, guys.”

“See you later, then,” said Hunk, ending his part of the call.

“Have fun with Keith,” Pidge teased, and then Lance was alone again.

Lance was now faced with the task of returning his bedroom to how it had been merely an hour ago. He hung the chosen shirt up against the doorframe, then put all of his shirts back into their correct drawers. He had a system for where everything went, and he had memorised it. It took him about 20 minutes to finish. He wiped the sweat from his brow and flopped down onto his bed; he was positioned like a starfish.

It had been 3 day since he had first seen Keith, and he hadn’t seen him since. The longer they were apart, the rosier Lance’s image of Keith appeared. Lance hadn’t wanted to stare at Keith that night, which he now regretted. He couldn’t quite remember if his eyes were dark blue or purple, or how much shorter than himself he had been. He hadn’t forgotten the mullet quite so quickly. Normally, he would laugh at anyone with that hairstyle, but oddly it suited him. Lance wondered what features Keith remembered about him. He hoped it was his dashing face and amazing sense of humour, but realistically it was probably the fact that he had thrown eggs at his house. That would be one to tell the grandkids. _Woah there, buddy_ , Lance told himself, _you barely know the guy._ He smiled anyway.

With 1 hour before Lance was scheduled to meet Keith at his house, Lance changed his shirt and spent 10 minutes looking at his reflection in the mirror. He tried to style his hair, but it never did as it was asked. His royal blue t-shirt was matched with a pair of black skinny jeans and white converse trainers. Lance had considered ripping the knees in his jeans, but he decided that was overkill. Besides, he only had one pair and if he messed it up he didn’t have the time to buy another. His phone, wallet and keys all fit into his pockets, so he needn’t bring a bag. Unsuccessfully smoothing down his hair one last time, Lance headed out of the door.

It would take about 10 minutes to walk to Keith’s house, but Lance left with 20 minutes to spare. He walked at a slow pace, and aimed to be there a few minutes early. It wasn’t a particularly warm day, (which he was glad about; he didn’t need the added heat to make him sweat as well as his nerves), yet the sky was almost cloudless.

Lance desperately hoped that Keith’s parents were out of the house. Having to explain why two supposed exes were casually hanging out would be tough. He had already thought of an excuse, though: _When we saw each other the other night we reconnected. Funny, huh?_ He knew that Keith’s father would not find it funny, and shuddered at the thought.

Minutes later, he arrived at the Keith household. Lance realised that he didn’t know Keith’s surname. He made a note to subtly as him later, as well as for his phone number. He walked up the path he had crept up a few nights earlier. In the daylight, their front garden was rather pretty. There was a variety of flowers and plants, Lance wondered if Keith liked to garden.

Lance knocked on the door and held his breath, his excuse on the tip of his tongue if Keith’s father answered. The door swung open and, thankfully, Keith stood behind it. Keith’s face lit up for a second when he saw the person on the other side.

“Hey,” said Lance, waving awkwardly.

Keith opened the door fully and invited him in, “I’ll be ready to go in a minute, let me just get my stuff.”

With the door now open, Lance could see Keith’s full attire. He was wearing similar clothes to the other night. Did he only own black t-shirts? Lance remembered his manners, “Okay, I’ll wait here.”

Keith returned a few moments later wearing a red jacket and carrying a black bag on his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

“What’s in the bag? I didn’t need to bring anything, did I?” Lance asked curiously.

“Oh, no. I just have my own helmet and things because I go quite often. You can borrow equipment there, or you can buy it. I wouldn’t buy it straight away though, in case you don’t like it.”

Lance nodded. “Okay, then. Lead the way.”

Keith smiled and walked past Lance out of the front door. He waited for him to follow, and then locked the door behind them. “My car’s just down the street.”

They walked next to each other on the pavement. Lance whistled to fill the silence; he hoped this awkwardness would fade as time went on. They reached the car, it was a small, burgundy coloured car. It wasn’t anything special, but it was clearly new. The paint was pristine, and there were no scratches or signs of wear and tear. Lance felt a slight pang of jealousy; having a big family meant always receiving hand-me-downs. He swallowed his feelings. “Nice car.”

Keith’s head perked up. “Thanks, I got it for my birthday.” He unlocked the car, gestured for Lance to get into the front seat, and threw his bag into the boot. After, he joined Lance in the front seat.

“So, what music have you got?” Lance asked eagerly, eyeing the stereo and stack of CDs clumsily piled between the driver’s seat and the passenger’s. Keith put the key in the ignition and started the car whilst Lance rifled through his CD collection. The engine made a growling sound, and they began to drive toward the track.

“A mixture.” Keith bit his lip without taking his eyes off the road, “My favourite is Twenty One Pilots.”

“You emo fuck.”

“Hey! They’re a good band.” Keith shot back, though he wasn’t discouraged by Lance’s comment. “What do you like?”

Lance mumbled something about 2 people not making a band before saying: “Beyoncé, Rihanna, you know.”

“I didn’t expect that from you.” Keith mused, smiling a little.

“What did you expect?”

“I don’t know, punk or something. You look like you could be a head banger.” 

Lance mock gasped, “Am I wearing black eyeliner that I don’t know about?”

“Yep. Looks great considering you didn’t know you were wearing it.” Keith tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

“Oh, my god.”

“What? What’s wrong? Should I stop?” Keith’s eyebrows furrowed in concerned.

“No, no, keep going. It’s just, you have a Britney Spears album! I can’t believe you like her.” Lance laughed and opened up the CD case, then put it into the stereo to play.

Keith’s cheeks flushed, almost matching his jacket. “That’s not mine. It’s, um, my mum’s.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s why the message inside says, ‘Dear Keith, Merry Christmas, love from your mum and dad’.”

“I knew I should’ve taken that out.”

“It’s sweet.”

“I meant the entire CD.”

Lance laughed again, then took a deep breath in preparation for when the song began.

“You can’t tell anyone about this,” Keith warned.

“Don’t worry, your Spears secret is safe with me,” promised Lance. Keith rolled his eyes, which made Lance laugh more.

The beginning notes of ‘ _Toxic’_ played through the speakers, and Lance sat up in excitement. He grabbed Keith’s arm, “Here we go!”

“Hey, I’m trying to drive-”

“Baby can’t you see, I’m calling,” Lance dragged out the last syllable, his fingertips tingled where he had grabbed Keith, “Come on, sing with me!”

Keith rolled his eyes for a second time that car ride, and looked Lance in the eye and sang: “A guy like you should wear a warning.”

“I hope that wasn’t directed at me,” said Lance quickly, he only had a limited amount of time before the next lyric came in.

“Who do you take me for? Of course it was,” Keith said over the music and Lance’s awful singing. His voice hadn’t been that bad at first, but it had deteriorated quickly. “You did dump me, remember?”

It was Lance’s turn to roll his eyes as Keith grinned at his own joke. Lance’s insides were a mess, but he fought past it. For Britney.

The song ended, and Lance collapsed in his seat out of breath. He let out a low whistle.

“You aren’t going to have any energy left to race if you sing every song like that.”

“Not every song is _Toxic_ ,” Lance stated, “How long until we get there?”

“Only a few more minutes.” The next song came on, and Keith didn’t have the chance to get any more words out before Lance was singing along again, even if he was just mimicking the sound of the music at first. Keith didn’t mind, really. He did actually enjoy Britney as an artist, and he was beginning to enjoy Lance as a person. Despite the fact that he had indirectly called him emo.

A few songs and tragically performed dance routines later, they arrived at the track. They could hear sound of the karts before they reached the entrance and it filled Lance with excitement.

“Have you ever been karting before?” Keith asked as he and Lance got out of the car.

“A few times when I was younger, but not much.” Lance leant against the side of the car whilst Keith opened the boot to retrieve his bag.

Keith’s hands felt clammy as his eyes slid over Lance’s body against the car. He swallowed carefully. “So you know the basics, then?”

“I sure do,” Lance replied.

“Great, we can get started straight away. After you get your equipment, of course.”

The two walked towards the main building, Keith stated his name since he had booked a session with a guest. Then, they went over to the corner of the room stacked with helmets and other specialist-looking clothing. Lance hired a dark blue helmet, a pair of trousers and a jacket with blue and white stripes.

“You like blue, huh?” said Keith, raising his eyebrows.

“Says you, with the red _everything_.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

“You know, if you keep rolling your eyes, you’ll lose them,” Lance teased. Keith rolled his eyes again.

“You’re infuriating,”

“I’ve been told it’s endearing,” Lance countered. Keith had to agree, but he didn’t say anything.

They walked together to the centre track, Lance asking questions the entire way. He wanted to know how long Keith had been coming here, (about 8 years), if he was any good, (of course he was) and if he was going to give it his all, or should Lance give him chance, (Keith rolled his eyes).

The race track itself was a standard figure of 8 and Lance couldn’t wait to get on it. He was bouncing on the tips of his toes with excitement.

“Where do we get our karts?” he asked eagerly, restraining gripping Keith’s arm for a second time that day.

“This way,” Keith replied, leading them to the left of the track, near to the start line. It warmed Keith’s heart to see Lance so excited, he’d been that excited too, the first time he came here. It was for a friend’s birthday party, he wasn’t even friends with the guy now, it was the karts that made the lasting impression.

The two boys got the keys for their karts from the counter and made their way to the karts.

When Lance lowered himself into his seat he felt even more ecstatic. “Race you to the start line!”

“Not everything’s a competition, Lance!” Keith called, but Lance was already speeding off towards the white line. He obviously hadn’t noticed the speed limit sign for this section. Keith shook his head and followed in a more calmly manner.

Lance liked the sound of his name in Keith’s mouth. He almost hadn’t heard it and regretted leaving so quickly. Then he said it again.

“Lance! Wait for me!”

“How are you doing that?” Lance said, puzzled as Keith’s voice came from inside his kart.

“There’s a radio in it, if you’d waited I could’ve told you, you idiot.” Keith sounded a little exasperated, but there was no malice to his voice.

“I’ll wait for you at the finish line,” said Lance defiantly.

Keith scoffed, “We’ll see about that.”

“I mean, I beat you to the start line, doesn’t look like you’ll be much competition.”

“You will regret your words,” Keith said, clearly trying to sound menacing. Trying being the key word.

“Shut up and race me.”

Keith finally pulled up to the start line next to Lance. Luckily, there were no other drivers around for this race. They could truly compete. The light above their heads went from red to yellow to green, and they hit the accelerator.

For Lance, the force was a bit of a shock. It threw him off his game and he slowed a little. It was no problem for Keith since he was used to it by now, so he took the lead.

“What was that about not being much competition?” Keith smirked, he wished Lance could see the smugness on his face.

Lance _hmphed_ in reply, which caused Keith to burst into laughter. In response, Lance furrowed his eyebrows intensely and put his foot down. He was soon closing the gap, and Keith’s kart grew closer. They were neck and neck, but neither of them would give up without a fight. 2 laps remained after this one, and they passed in a blur of curses and insults.

Keith glided around corners with ease, whilst Lance gripped his steering wheel for dear life. “Teach me how to do that, you fucker!”

“Only if you admit I’m the better driver!”

“Not in a million years.”

“I’ll keep my wisdom to myself then,” Keith claimed, though he wanted to teach Lance anyway. Especially if it meant spending more time with him, even if he could be a little intense.

“How many laps left?” Lance asked, he hadn’t been keeping count.

“Just this one,” Keith replied, “It says when we pass the line.”

Lance nodded even though Keith couldn’t see his affirmation. Keith was still right by his side; he needed to speed up _now_. He had to think of a way to distract him. The first thing that came to his mind made his face warm, but he was pretty certain it would work, and he also wanted to know the answer. “So Keith… are you seeing anyone?”

“What? Uhh… No?” Keith sounded confused, exactly what Lance wanted. The answer was what he was hoping for too. Lance noticed Keith’s kart drop back a bit, so he accelerated.

“Me neither.” Lance responded, a little too slowly. He wondered if Keith was thinking about the same thing he was, that neither of them were seeing anyone. His plan had almost immediately backfired. _Crap,_ he thought, _now I’m distracted._

The finish line was coming up in the distance, so Lance tried to rid his mind of anything Keith related. Except his brain wasn’t having any of it. It kept throwing images of Keith’s smile, and the undecipherable colour of his eyes at him. _Damn you, Keith._

Keith had caught up with him again now, and the finish line was getting closer. Lance gritted his teeth in concentration. He would not lose to this pretty boy. _He really is pretty…_

“I’m taking you down, Lance!”

Lance blinked himself out of his brief daydream. “You wish!”

The finish line was merely feet away from them, and neither boy could tell who was ahead.

In a last act of desperation, Lance yelled, “YOU HAVE REALLY PRETTY EYES!”

“SHUT UP LANCE!”

They sped over the finish line and braked soon after; screeches filled the air. The boys got out of their karts and took off their helmets.

“I totally won that,” Lance said, only looking at Keith from the corner of his eyes.

Keith sounded like he was choking. “In your dreams.”

“Wanna go again?”

“Definitely,” Keith smiled. Lance hoped in the heat of the moment that Keith hadn’t heard his comment about his eyes, or that he thought he was joking. Keith had heard him perfectly fine.

They filled their afternoon with racing, insults, and a couple of hot dogs. By 6pm, they were both exhausted. Happy, but exhausted.

“Do you want to come back to my place?” Keith asked, a little nervously, when they returned to his car. “We can order some food.”

Lance’s stomach flipped. “That would be great.”

On the ride home, Lance let Keith pick the music. He figured the guy didn’t deserve to have to endure his Britney Spears impression a second time. To Lance’s surprise, he actually liked some of the songs Keith had chosen to play. Not that he could remember the name of a single one of them. The drive back to Keith’s house seemed longer than earlier that afternoon. Probably because now both of their stomachs were growling. Hot dogs didn’t make a great meal.

When they finally reached Keith’s house the sun was setting and spreading a pink glow over the street.

“I love the sunset,” Lance said, staring up at the sky.

“It’s nice I guess,” Keith replied.

“Nice?! It’s beautiful, appreciate some nature.” Lance laughed. He brought his gaze back to Keith as he parked the car. Maybe the sky wasn’t the best view around tonight. “I had a really great time today.”

Keith finished parking the car, turned to Lance and smiled, his eyes creasing a little at the edges. “Me too. Even when I had to listen to your terrible singing.”

Lance’s jaw dropped, “We were having a moment, Keith.”

“I know,” Keith replied. He leant forward, awkwardly placed his hand in the space between them, and kissed Lance.

Lance’s eyes widened with shock. He hadn’t expected this. Not that he didn’t want it, because he did, he realised he _really_ did. Keith’s lips were a little rough, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It was as clumsy as most first kisses are, but it was a nice sort of clumsy. Like they weren’t afraid to mess it up. Lance slowly brought up a hand and placed it on Keith’s neck. His skin was softer there. Lance wondered what his lips felt like to Keith. He knew he should’ve put some lip balm on before he left.

 Keith’s stomach growled, loudly. Lance laughed into Keith’s mouth. “That’s a mood killer.”

“Shut up.” Lance was too close to notice if Keith rolled his eyes, but he was sure he did. Keith kissed him for a second time, and a few seconds later his stomach made itself known again. Keith groaned, “I am so hungry. Can we continue this after I’ve appeased my stomach?”

“Definitely,” replied Lance. Whilst resisting the urge to lick his lips, he undid his seatbelt and got out of the car. Keith followed suit and lead him up the path to his front door, which was quickly becoming familiar to Lance. Keith tried the door to see if it was locked. It wasn’t.

“Take your shoes off if you want,” Keith said, taking off his own and adding them to the pile already accumulated to the side of the front door. Lance took his off, followed Keith into the living room where he sat on to the nearest sofa. Lance sat down next to him.

“What food do you fancy?” Lance asked, putting his hands in his lap. He was eager to taste Keith’s lips again.

“I was thinking pizza.”

“Sounds great.”

“I’ll just get a large cheese one, yeah?” Keith waited for confirmation as he dialled the phone. Lance nodded.

As Keith ordered, Lance scooted slowly closer to him until their legs were touching. Feeling brave, Lance pressed a kiss to Keith’s neck. Lance felt Keith tense for a moment, then relax. Lance took this as a sign to go for it. He kissed him again, carefully making his way up to his jaw. Keith was soon done with ordering and put the phone aside. He unsuccessfully resisted smiling as Lance reached his ear.

“Keith, is that you?” Keith’s father appeared at the doorway, “Oh, I didn’t realise you had company.” He made no offer to leave.

Lance jumped away from Keith, his face burning. “Hi, Mr…?” He stopped talking before he realised he didn’t even know Keith’s last name.

“Dad, I didn’t realise you were home, I mean the door was unlocked, but…”

“I thought you two weren’t together anymore?” Keith’s father asked accusingly, tapping his foot on the hard wooden floor.

“Well, we are,” Keith said shrugging, still unable to keep the smile off his face.

“I won’t be egging your house again anytime soon, I promise,” Lance said innocently. Keith kicked his shin. “Ow.”

Keith’s father narrowed his eyes at them, then left.

“That was a close one,” said Lance.

“We’re going to have to tell him the truth someday,” Keith said rather glumly.

“I guess, but not right now. Right now we’re going to eat pizza and kiss a lot. Even if your dad’s in the next room.”

“Our pizza isn’t here yet.”

“Exactly,” Lance responded, “That just leaves the kissing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me on [tumblr](http://snoozey.tumblr.com) if u want!!!

**Author's Note:**

> i might do a second part to this if anyone wants me to???   
> &  
> talk 2 me on [tumblr](http://snoozey.tumblr.com) if u want!!!


End file.
